Sara's wedding
by Aquabreeze
Summary: A blade child getting married... Awwwe! A random story me and Narutoloverxx wrote, oneshot! Gotta love it! Purely OOC fun! XD


A/N: Steph-Steph and Gabbster [Narutoloverxx Present... Sara's wedding.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN SPIRAL DAMNIT!!!!

**Warning: OOC random shit, death, rape...**

-----------------------------------------------------

Down the aisle she went. The beautiful fecking bride, Sara Kasegawa, was walking down the isle in a...wedding dress. IT WAS PINK!! She saw her uuber handsome groom, Raynor, sitting there and smiling. She smiled back and tripped over her dress, falling flat on her face.

Rika Nichibotsu smiled watching her cousin walk along but then gasped as she saw her fall, Rika was the maid of honor in a dress the was blue, "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" Rika yelled, Kousuke, the best man, flipped out a cell phone from mid-air calling for such a thing.

She waved her hand up in the air, signaling that she was okay. She got up, and Raynor sweatdropped. She then continued her walk, Eyes playing, "Here comes the bride." On a toy piano. She stared at the preist, Kanone. "Fruitilicious." He said, orgasmic, as he modeled his robe, which had a slit going up to his, "Hip." He began to do the Beyonce booty bounce, and Everyone sweatdropped. Eyes played "Crazy in love" on the piano.

Ryoko began getting hot and bothered watching the sexy brittish hillbilly preist, "Oh god, if this keeps up I'm going to go through an orgasm right here!" She exclaimed. Rio blinked and then ran over to attack Eyes with hugs, but well she was slipped a knife out and slit his neck killing him, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PLAYING SUCH SHITTY MUSIC!" She screamed kicking the body, "Please continue for him Ayumu..." She giggled at the brunette.

Sara and Raynor both sweatdropped, and then he stared at her dress. "Why...is it pink...?" Sara twitched. "BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE BIATCH, DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU AGAIN!!!" She screamed, running over to the body of Eyes, and then she threw it on the cieling fan in the church.

Rika's eyes widened at the sight. She sweatdropped and then made her way over to Kousuke, "Hey," She smiled at him. "Hey." He smirked pulling Rika close to his body with his arm around her waist. Rika wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"...oh gawd." She pointed towards Raynor. "You, kiss me!!" She screeched. Kanone stopped them. "No! No! not until the sexy priest marries you!!!" He screamed, and then ran over to the couple. He banged their heads together. "You're married. Kiss your bride."

Rika laughed hearing the gay-little voice of the preist, and backed away from Kousuke. Kousuke obviously upset because he wanted more, "YAY THEY'RE MARRIED! THANK YOU MR PREIST!" he giggled waving at him and then snapped a picture of the married couples first kiss, well Kanone thought it was him she was taking a picture of and posed before walking over to her and...

BANG BANG BANG. Humpage. Kanone with his sexay fruity self decided to Bang Rika right infront of Kousuke. Ryoko popped out of nowhere and tried to take kousuke away. Sara growled, killing her and throwing her on the cieling fan with Eyes.

Rika tried to push Kanone off but to no avail as he used preist magic to tie her up and make her dress turn into a tight leather outfit. She gasped struggling to get free, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! YOU KNOW I'M WITH KOUSUKE!" She screamed.

Sara blinked. Raynor stood. Eyes and Ryoko spun. Rio sat on the piano in a red dress, rolling, Ayumu was...whoooo. And Kanone the sexy preist lost intrest, and jumped onto the cieling fan to be with his love!

Rika laid there for a moment, blinking, then looked at Sara, "A little help cous?" She asked motioning to the chains. Rio tackled Ayumu kissing him and presuming to make-out ignoring the others. Raynor sweatdropped, and before Sara could help her cousin, Kousuke...

RAPED RIIKA TOO. o The Cieling fan spun, and everyone flew across the room, and then fell onto Raynor, who hit the piano, and killed Rio and Ayumu. Sara shrugged, and skipped down the aisle by herself. "Here comes the bride, in some sort of pink!"

Although Rika wasn't really raped because she wanted it from Kousuke, and the bondage just made it all the more fun. XD

**The End**

P.s. Nine months later two new babies we're born, Raynor and Saras, and Kousuke and Rikas.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
